lowwintersunfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DevynC2
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:ChrisMundy.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rubenisrapture (talk) 04:20, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Are you an administrator here? I see you're really the only active contributer, and that you've done most of the work around here. Let me know if you planned on writing episode summaries for each episode, because I'll do those if you want some help around here - just so you don't have to do everything. I'll also write the pages for some characters and actors who don't have them yet. I'm an administrator over at the Dead Space Wiki, so I have experience with the technical crap that comprises a large chunk of a wiki. Let me know if you want any help or whatever.--LBCCCP 23:28, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Passing from CC ;-) Miyanlove (talk) 07:39, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Starting early AS you can see I decided to start making edits now so as to have a decent number and amount of time on the wiki by the end of a month. I'd appreciate it if you leave making and assigning new Cats to me for a while. Especially the making them as I'll need a few New Pages to my record. Assigning them is a quick way for me to pad my edits, which I'll need to consistently do a few every couple days. It would also be nice if the next *new* character which needs a page is also left to me to start, so I'd appreciate if you could leave me a note here, and as it seems you're the Picture Guy, upload a pic and I'll add it. In a couple weeks I'll message User:Rubenisrapture and start a Forum to discuss who is/should be in charge. It will go smoothest if you, or anyone else, do not respond. A week after that, I can open an Adoption Request and let it ride out the final week of my Per-Month period. --Love Robin (talk) 08:51, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you --Love Robin (talk) 05:01, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Please Leave applying Categories to me. Which will leave me an easy series of edits to grind my edit-count with. Which I'll *need* to do a few of every other day or so until Sept 27th or so. Remember what I'm trying to accomplish on your behalf. --Love Robin (talk) 15:23, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! smiles --> http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Low_Winter_Sun_Wikia You're welcome. Enjoy. There is no need to hold back on your editing. Feel free to contact me if you need anything. --Love Robin (talk) 01:07, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Keep the faith Even if cancelled, you can still make this wiki the definitive source for information about it. I'd also suggest expanding to include the Original UK Show, and if there is a novel, that too. Just becasue something has been cancelled is no reason to lose heart. Look at the nature of my other wikis… Kim Possible, American Dragon Jake Long, That's So Raven, Braceface, and even a stand-alone movie. And I may take on more, especially if fallow and vandalized. For what it's worth, if you feel the need of a back-up Admin, I hope you know who you can trust… the one who went to bat for you with the Adoption Staff to get a decision re-considered. --Love Robin (talk) 05:33, September 3, 2013 (UTC) You Okay? You've been away a bit, so I'll pop in at least once a week. --Love Robin (talk) 21:40, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :S'all good. In fact with this economy these days Job is Job-1. As I said, I can pop in a couple times a week, make sure there's no riff-raff moving in. Might do some casual edits while here. --Love Robin (talk) 07:43, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Careful, you've been inactive on this wiki long enough for someone to attempt to Adopt it. I see you were online just the other say, but keep in mind making a couple edits at least each month. Want another admin/crat on the books? Always willing, and I'm sure you know I'll protect your interests. --Love Robin (talk) 18:42, November 29, 2013 (UTC) You really should have at least another Admin/bureaucrat, and I'd keep the faith. As mentioned, we can look into the 2006 UK show of the same name and incorporate it. Which episodes? I can link you to them for online viewing. *wink* --Love Robin (talk) 10:32, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Promotion Haya! LTNS. I know the show is canceled and there is virtually zero traffic through here, but perhaps you'd like to have another admin/crat on the books, JIC someone needs help. --Love Robin (talk) 14:31, March 10, 2015 (UTC)